


Change in Destiny

by Crazyperson8



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Female Merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 18,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyperson8/pseuds/Crazyperson8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's mother died and her father disowned her. She's raised by a servant while her father claimed Morgana as his daughter. Arthur is being forced to marry and much choose his bride before a three day ball ends or marry whomever his father chooses. Can the Prat and the Idiot have a happy ending? Not a normal Cinderella story. Also, errors (grammar) are being fixed finally.(Grammar errors are being fixed finally.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but this entered my mind and will not go away; the only answer is of course to write a fanfic.

A tall, green eyed, broad, dark hair man paced the hall of his estate. His wife was in labor. If it was a son, then he would have someone to inherit his title and land which included his estate and Genmore village. If it was a daughter than she would be married off to enhance ties with other important nobles. He was on friendly terms with King Uther, so it was also a possibility that she might marry the king’s son if everything went as planned. A man walked out of the bedroom. The other man was Gaius; Camelot’s court physician whom he had sent for three days ago.  
“Sir Ambrose, your wife had delivered the child, but I’m afraid that she is fading fast. I have tried everything but with no success.” Gaius apologized; he voice hinted with sadness. He knew Lady Ambrose as a child and had treated her many times for different illnesses. “The child will survive though.”  
“Very well, but tell me what is the gender of the child.” He voice sounded bored. His wife has done her duty and delivered him a child. She was not of must more use.  
“A girl sir”  
“Show me”  
Sir Ambrose entered the room. Lady Ambrose was holding a bundle against her.  
Lady Ambrose was very beautiful. She had dark black hair, deep blue eyes and a lovely face. Not only was she beautiful, but kind. She believed in equality and respect for all of the classes not just the upper class. She was the opposite of her husband.  
“My daughter, my lovely Merlin” She whispered softly, smiling before her eyed closed for the last time.  
Gaius walked over felt for a heartbeat, but found none. He took the child from her mother’s arms.  
“Let me see.” Ambrose demanded  
The baby was chubby as most babies are. Her hair was already dark, cheekbones were high and she had lovely blue eyes, but her ears were slightly large and stuck out.  
“This will not do. Her ears are huge. It’s disgusting.” He raged “There is no way for me to marry her well off. I will find another baby that will grow up to be a beauty.”  
“But sir what shall I do with her.” Gaius exclaimed  
“I do not care; drown her for all I care.”  
“Sir I know of a servant woman here who just lost a child. Please allow her to raise the child.” Gaius pleaded. He could not bear to kill a child, let alone Lady Ambrose’s daughter.  
“Very well, she will grow up to be my servant. If she applies herself I may allow her to serve my new child. No one is to know of this. Tell know one. ”  
“Of course sir”  
Gaius cradles the child and starts down to the servants’ chambers. Looking down at the baby he feels his heart grown heavy. Everyone knows that a life of a servant is not easy and if she grows up to have her mother’s talent than her life will be even more difficult. But maybe it will be a good thing. Sir Ambrose would kill her himself if he knew, but the servant May’s mother was a Druid, not that anyone but himself knows of course. She will at least now have someone to help her if she does have her mother’s gifts.  
Gaius knocks on the door and a small brown haired woman answers.  
“Gaius this is a surprise. How may I help you?”  
“I’m afraid that this child's mother died during childbirth and she has no other family. Her mother had some special talents.  
May nods in understanding  
“She has no one. Could you please take care of her?”  
May glances down at the baby to see big blue eyes staring up at her.  
“Of course. Does she have a name?”  
“Her mother named her in her last few moments. Her name is Merlin. I’m afraid I must head back to Camelot. Good bye May.  
“Good bye. I do all I can for the girl.”  
He glances once more at the baby before leaving and headed back to Camelot with a heavy heart.  
When Gaius left his chambers, Lord Ambrose, hid his identity and went to the orphanage where he found a week old baby with beautiful dark hair, green eyes and a perfect face along with normal ears. He named her Morgana.

Later that night May was rocking Merlin whom she had just finished feeding. The wish for a child had been strong, especially when her own baby girl died a week ago. She never thought that she would have a chance to raise a child again since her husband was dead and she was getting older.  
May placed Merlin on her cot and went to washer her hands when a bucket flew past her. She quickly turned around to see a chair and blanket floating in midair.  
“What?” May started before running over to the baby.  
The baby was smiling, but what was most surprising was her blue eyes were now gold.  
May gasped in surprised before a gentle smile comes over her face.  
“Hello Emrys”


	2. Meeting

eight years later

MERLIN

The castle is huge. I have never seen anything like it. This is my first visit to Camelot and it’s so big. I wish mama was here, but she had to leave Sir Ambrose’s service a month ago. She said that she was going on a long trip. Mama told me I had to stay and help run the estate like the big girl I am. She told me to make sure that I kept my secret hidden and that no one must ever find out about my talent. I tried to talk her into taking me with her.  
“Please mama take me with you. I begged  
“I wish I could my little bird but I’m going to be traveling for a while and that’s no life for you.”  
“I want to travel mama and I will do my best not to be a burden.”  
“I’m doing what I think is best for you. Your destiny does not lay with coming with me but it lies in another path.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“You will in time little bird.”  
I could not understand why had to leave, but I heard Anna, the cook’s daughter, say that Sir had run up debts because of his overly lavish lifestyle and how it led to him getting rid of half of his staff. It didn’t take long to figure out that Mama was one of the ones to get fired. Ever since then I’ve become Morgana’s maid along with doing odd chores instead of mostly working in the stables and taking care of Sirs dogs as I had done before.  
We arrived in Camelot three days ago. Sir Ambrose and Morgana were invited to king son’s birthday celebration. Morgana had a new dress made and jewelry bought for the occasion. I wonder what it is like to wear clothing made out of such soft and pretty material. I’m wearing what I always wear; a worn pair of brown boots, a brown jacket and pants and a thin blue tunic with a red handkerchief around my neck. My black hair is cut short just like the stable boys because Sir told me that I work like a boy so I might as well look like one. I don’t mind because it’s a lot easier to keep my hair clean.  
I’ve been trying to find the library for ages. I guess I will need to ask someone for help. I spot a boy walking down the hall.  
“Excuse me but can you please tell me where I can find the library?”  
“Are you talking to me?” He sounds surprised  
“Yes who else would I be talking to?” There is no one else around.  
“Someone like you should not address me in such a way.”  
I then notice how nicely he is dressed; he is wearing a rich red shirt, and deep brown pants with spotless boots on. Oh he is a noble, but still that does mean he has to act like that.  
“Why, I was just asking you a simple question and you can’t be much older than me.”  
“I’m ten how old are you six? And why does a peasant need to go to a library when they cannot read? Also I don’t have to answer your question.” He sneered  
“I’m eight and I can to read. You don’t have to act like a prat.” I know I shouldn't insult him but I cannot help it. All my life I have been taught to respect the higher class and to act like a perfect servant, but I’m not very good at it. I’m constantly tripping and dropping stuff. The other servants say I’m hopeless and that I should learn to keep my mouth shut. I try to but sometimes I cannot help myself.  
“What did you call me?” The look of surprise returns to his face.  
“I called you a prat.”  
“You cannot address me like that”  
“Forgive me.”  
“That’s better”  
“Sir prat” I then turn around and walked away, leaving behind me an angry blond haired boy.  
It takes me a few more minutes, but I finally find the library. Richard the book keeper at home stared teaching me to read when I was four and a half. He stated that he has never seen such a bright pupil before. I love reading. It is one of the few ways that allows me to escape even if it’s just for a few moments the other being magic which would get me killed if I was ever caught.  
“Can I help you?” A gruff old man asks  
“Do you have a book over plants? The lady Morgana asked me to find one”  
“Sure I’ll go get it just don’t touch anything” He looked doubtful before he leaves to find the book.  
I look around at all the books. This is much bigger than the library at home. I wonder how many books are here.  
“Here you are”  
“Thank you”  
I head toward an old tower that I found yesterday after Morgana dismissed me. It’s full of dust and had not looked as if anyone has been here in years. It is an old chamber with a bed, desk, wardrobe, and lots of empty shelves. I sit down on the mattress which is so soft and start reading the book.  
The book is wonderful. It’s full of information about different plant and where they can be found. Some plant can only be found outside of Camelot. I wish I could go explore these places. This is the first time I’ve been off of Sir land so I’ve never seen anything like the places on the pages. I know I don’t have long. I need to go into town and buy some items for Morgana before the feast tonight. I don’t have as much work as normal. A castle servant has been taking care of most of Morgana’s needs so I’ve been helping the castle servants with laundry.  
As much as I want to stay here I know I need to leave.  
Hopefully it doesn’t take too long to find Morgana a purple hair ribbon to match her dress; the feast starts in two hours. There are many stalls with different items for sale. I walk past a stall selling fresh bread which makes my stomach rumble. I woke late, so I didn’t have time to eat breakfast and during lunch Morgana wanted me to fetch water for her bath. I’ll have to wait till after the feast to go to my room in the servant’s quarters and eat some bread and cheese that Andrea the cook from home gave me. She is always trying to fatten me up when Sir is not looking. I’m lucky that she does or I would be much thinner than I am. Ever since mama left Sir’s taken more notice of me and not in a good way. No matter what I do it’s not good enough and he likes to take away meals as a punishment.  
I come to a stall selling jewelry and hair ribbons.  
“Can I help you young man.”  
I don’t bother to correct him. I’m using to it. Most people in Genmore village think I’m a boy.  
“Do you have any dark purple ribbons?”  
“Yes, let me see.” He pulled out a medium box “Here we are.”  
All the ribbons are fine, but if I bring anything less than perfect back Morgana will slap me. I know from past experience. When I first started working as Morgana’s maid she had me go buy a hair brush. I bought a dark wooden brush that had flower designs carved into the handle. Apparently it was too plain for Morgana. She flung it across the room before coming over and slapped me. Two similar incidents have occurred since then.  
“I’ll take this one.” It is a similar color to Morgana’s dress and it has a nice pattern sewn into the material.  
“Here you go.”  
“Thank you” I smile and give him the money.  
I hope it will do. I don’t want to get slapped again for more than one reason. I find it hard to control my gift when thing like that occur. It like it has a mind of its own. No one but Mama knows and now I don’t even have her. I don’t know what I’ll do now. I wish I could have just one friend that could know my secret.

ARTHUR  
I cannot get that idiot out of my head. How dare he call me a prat. No one has ever dared speak to me that way. The adults respect me as their future king and the nobles my age also treats me with the respect my station demands. How could a peasant talk to a prince like that? Is he that stupid?  
Some noble is given a speech wishing me a happy birthday something about how proud my father must be and exedra. I just want him to stop taking so I can eat. I’m so hungry that I could eat a hog.  
“To Prince Arthur” the noble raises his goblet.  
“To Prince Arthur” Everyone response  
The servants bring out the food. Seating in front of me is Sir Ambrose’s daughter Morgana, who’ve I’ve met a couple of times before. What is really caching my attention is the person standing behind her. The boy is tall, painfully slim, has short messy black hair and usually bright blue eyes. There is no doubt about, Morgana’s servant is the idiot.  
I nod my head as Sir Alan speaks to me, but I keep glancing at the boy. The boy is trying to refill Morgana’s glass without spilling a drop. All his attention is on the glass, but he still manages to drip a few drops on the table. Sir Ambrose gives him a dirty look and nods toward the door. He slightly bows and heads toward the door. I reluctantly admit to myself that I find him interesting. I’ve never met or seen anyone like him. I’ve never had much interaction with children my own age yet alone peasants. This could be interesting if not fun.  
“Father I’m afraid that I have a slight headache. May I be excused?”  
“Of course; send a servant for Gaius, if it gets worse.”  
I bow and leave, but instead of heading to my chamber I follow the boy. He heads towards the stairs that leads to the left tower that hasn't been used in years. He doesn't show any signs that he knows that he is being followed, but I am a great hunter and can already out fight many of the knights. He enters the room at the top of the stairs. Giving it a few moments I seek up and slowly open the door. The boy has a book on the bed and starts flipping through the pages. He lets out I sigh, then the pages start to move quickly all on their own. I look up at the boy to see his response to see his eyes a bright gold.  
Magic  
The boy looks up. I must have said that out loud. He face turns from surprise to unmistakable fear. I look over at the book which has stopped moving. Father has always told me that magic is evil, but that didn't look evil. I've never seen magic before or an execution. Dad told me that I will start attending an execution when I’m twelve. I wonder what else he can do.  
“Show me more.” I order


	3. Magic

MERLIN

Everything started out well enough. I had gotten to Morgana's chamber, on time for once. Everything went downhill from there. Morgana sneered at the ribbon when I showed it to her. She then ordered me to dress her and do her hair. The whole time she started her usual comments. "You really are useless. Are you not Crow? It is no wonder that you're mother left you. I mean, who would want you?"

I force myself not to reply. I hate being called Crow. Morgana has called me that since I can remember. One time, I told her that my name was Merlin not Crow it ended with me and the stocks for five hours. The comments involving my mama stung. Then there was the feast to celebrate the prince's birthday.

I had just pulled out Morgana's chair when I noticed that the prat was seated in front of her. He was looking at and Noble, who had just set up. The Noble then gave a speech about how wonderful the prince is and how proud the king must be. He just went on and on. The prat had looked as bored as I was. After the noble's speech the prat glanced at me. He seemed surprised to see me there. I was refilling Morgana's cup when everything went wrong. I split some wine on the table. Sir Ambrose, noticed and gave me a heated glance and nodded towards the door.

That is how I find myself almost running back to the abandoned tower. Tomorrow I will probably have bruises on my arm and be given no food. I wish mama was here. She would brush my hair, and then sing me to sleep. I miss her voice. It is rich and deep. I could listen to her voice 4 hours.

I quickly open the door, and head towards the bed. Taking the book from the pillow, I hope the words will take me away, as they have done in the past. Looking through pages I cannot find my spot. I feel the hum of my magic underneath my skin that has always been there since the day I was born. As I focus, I feel the hum my magic increase. The pages of the book start to move quickly, on our own.

"Magic." Quickly turning towards the voice, I see the prat standing at the door staring intently at the book.

My heart beat is hammering inside my chest. I picture myself being brought before the king. He is looking at me with disgust. I then see myself being burned at the stake as the fire licks at my flesh as everyone looks on.

I meet the prat's eyes. I cannot read his face.

"Show me more." his voice is calm, as a talking about the weather, rather than about a topic that people are excuses for.

"What?" I could not have heard that right. There is no way he ordered me to show him magic.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I told you to show me more."

"I'm not stupid. Why should I show you?" Why should I give him more evidence against me. Not that he needs it.

"You are stupid, doing magic in Camelot. If you don't harm anyone and do as I say I won't tell anyone. If you do, I will turn you in or kill you myself. Do you agree?

What choice do I have?

"Agreed."

I hope I have not made the worst decision of my short life.


	4. My Name

MERLIN  
“Well, go on then” the prat orders.  
“What do you want me to do?” I have no idea what he expects from me.  
“I don’t know. You’re the one with magic. Come up with something.” He demands.  
I don’t know what to do. Most of the time my magic just happens.  
“Hurry up. Are you as bad at magic as you are with manners?” He mocks.  
I force myself not to call him a prat, after all he can still turn me in to the king. An idea comes to me. Closing my eyes, I picture the dragon symbol that is all over the castle. I once again feel my magic hum through me. Opening my eyes I see a golden dragon made up of light, the size of my hand, floating in between the prat and me. The boy is staring at the dragon is what can only be amazement. Focusing on the dragon, the dragon starts to move as if he is flying in place. The prat’s mouth drops open. He quickly shuts his mouth when he realizes that I’m looking at him.  
“Meet me in the courtyard tomorrow in a few hours after dawn.”  
“Why?” I question.  
“Just be there.” He turns around and shuts the door before I can question him further.

The next day

ARTHUR

I’m standing in the middle of the courtyard waiting for the idiot to show up. I still have a hard time believing that he of all people has magic. The image of the dragon is clear in my mind. It looked so innocent. Father told me that all magic is evil, but how can a dragon made out of light hurt anyone? Nothing makes sense. That is why I’m meeting the boy here today. I’m going to take him to a clearing that I found a while back, when I snuck out of the castle and went exploring, and find out as much as I can.  
“Where is he?” I mutter  
I suddenly find myself falling to the ground. There is an elbow in my stomach.  
“Oh, sorry” a familiar voice says.  
Getting up I start to dust off my clothing.  
“Your really are an idiot?”  
“I said I’m sorry.”  
“Yes well, …” looking up I stop and stare at the bruise that is on the boy’s face.  
“What?”  
“What happened to you?”  
“uuh, I fell.” It sounds more like a question than a statement.  
“Your fell? Into what? Someone’s hand? ” I’m surprised by how angry I feel. I’ve seen servants with worse marks on them. So why do I feel like punching the person that hurt him?  
“I just fell.” He sounds determined.  
I’ll drop it for now, but I will find out.  
“Follow me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
I don’t answer but continue walking. The whole time the boy is talking. Nothing of importance; first it was about how amazing Camelot is, then it was about what he did in the market since he has been here, now he is going on about some book he is reading.  
I still wonder how he learned to read. I’ll have to ask later because we're at the clearing. I stop and turn to face uum wait, what is his name? Marlin? or something similar.  
“Okay, Marlin how did you know Magic?”  
“It’s Merlin.” He states  
“What?”  
“My name is Merlin not Marlin.”  
“Fine then, Merlin. Answer the question.”  
“I was born with it.” He voice is soft and shakes as if any minute guards are going to jump out of the trees to arrest him.  
I’ve never heard of someone being born with magic before. Father told me people chose to learn it.  
“Tell me everything.”  
I spent the next hour learning about magic.  
“We’ll that’s all I know?” Merlin finishes  
“We better head back.” I need to go to training.  
We start heading back to the castle. I’m going over all the information that Merlin told me. He apparently was born with magic. He was literally doing it since the day of his birth. He told me that he does not know any spells, but his magic just happens.  
“Watch out.” Merlin’s voice pulls me out of my thoughts.  
I quickly react without thinking and threw myself down to the ground. An arrow hits the tree that was behind me just a second ago.  
Three bandits suddenly appear. Two has a sword and the other has the bow and arrow.  
“Look what we got here.” One of the men sneers  
“Get behind me.” I order Merlin as I reach for my sword.  
He actually obeys.  
The men laugh and lunge at us. I quickly take down one of the bandits with a sword and ready myself for the next attack. The other man is somewhat a better swordsman, but is no match for me. I turn towards the last bandit, but it is too late. I just have time to realize an arrow is coming towards me and I don’t have time to move out of its path. The arrow suddenly stops midair, just a few cm from my heart. I hear the bandit gasp and turn toward Merlin. His eyes are gold and are starting at the arrow.  
The bandit seems to realize he better run because that is what he does. He quickly turns away from Camelot and runs for his life.  
“You saved my life.” I cannot keep the surprise out of my voice.  
“You don’t deserve to die, even if you’re a prat.”  
“Arthur.”  
“What?” He sounds confused  
“My name is Arthur.”


	5. Friendship

The next day

MERLIN

"Come on Merlin. You're not even trying." The pra… I mean Arthur demands.

"I am too." I lift the sword trying to block Arthur's attack. "Why are we doing this?"

"I need to practice" answering as if it is obvious." He quickly moves around my defense. I somehow find myself on the ground with a sword to my chest.

"Then go practice with someone else."

Arthur removes his sword. He is smirking again.

"I don't think I will." He is enjoying this too much to give it up.

"Prat"

"Idiot"

"Dollop head"

"That's not even a word." He ridicules.

"Is too"

"Define dollop head

"In one word, Arthur."

Arthur scowls at me, but he seems to be fighting a smile.

"Come on Idiot."

I pick up the sword before following. I quickly catch up and walk by his side. Ever since the bandit incident things with Arthur has changed. He is still a prat and there are still insults, but it is more like friendly banter. I wonder if Arthur is a friend. The only friend I have at home is Will, one of the stable boys. The other children avoid me like the plague. I would like to have another friend even if it's with a prat.

ARTHUR

I glance over at Merlin when he starts walking beside me. No peasant or most nobles have ever walked beside me as an equal before. He seems to do a lot of things that most people don't do. I'm surprised that it doesn't bother me. A lot of things he does, doesn't bother me as it should, such as the insults, not showing respect for my station, the magic… I even enjoy having him around. The way he treats me is refreshing not that I will let him know that.

"I got to go. I need to start on my chores." Merlin's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"Very, well" I try to hide the disappointment from my voice.

"Bye Prat"

"By Dollop head"

"Hey, that's my word." He responds before dashing off.

I can't help but smile.

"Where have been?" an angry voice comes from the direction Merlin just headed.

I quickly sprint towards the voice.

Lord Ambrose is pinning Merlin by his arms to a wall yelling.

"I'm sorry sir, but…" Merlin starts to explain

"No excuses, you are supposed to be assisting Morgana not idling about." He face is getting red.

Merlin face looks blank but her eyes are full of fear.

"It's my fault. I'm afraid I had him assisting me all this time. " I come to Merlin's defense.

Sir Ambrose, quickly turns around looks startled to see me standing there.

"I'm sorry Prince Arthur, I was not aware of this."

I notice Merlin's eyes widen is when he said my title. I guess he didn't know then. I feel disappointed. Will he act differently now that he knows I'm the prince and not just a noble?

"I'm afraid that I do not have a manservant at the moment, so I asked you servant to do some chores."

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble Sire, I afraid that he is not very bright."

"No trouble at all. I find his foolishness amusing. In fact, would you mind if he attended me for the rest of your visit. I can assign you a different servant." I make my voice pleasant.

"Of course Sire."


	6. Sir Ambrose

Lord Ambrose 

Where is that useless girl? She is supposed to be helping Morgana, but Morgana came to me a few moments ago complaining that "Crow has vanished again."

That girl is nothing but trouble, just like her mother, Wynflaeth. I feel my heart speed up.

I remember when I first met Wynflaeth very clearly. Her and her father had come to visit during my twentieth summer. She was perfect. Her eyes were bright blue, the color of the sky, and she had a gentle face, which was usually framed by her wavy black hair. She was the perfect lady in front of the court, but when it was just her, myself and my younger brother Blythe, she would drop the act. She wanted to spend her free time learning to handle a sword, going into the forest and race horses and resting on the grass and stare at the sky. She was everything a man could ever want but I was not the only one who thought so.

It did not take long to realize that Blythe was also, in love with her and the close relationship with my brother was destroyed. When the summer had almost ended, we were told that Wynflaeth and I would be wed. Both Blythe and Wynflaeth and looked at each other with horror in their eyes, but I was the only one who noticed.

Blythe and I argued that night.

"You have to stop Blythe."

"Brantley, I cannot just stop loving her."

"She will be my wife. You have no choice but to live with it." I could not blame my brother for loving her. How could I when I had fallen just as easily? However, she was engaged to me and Blythe would have to learn to deal with it.

"There is always a choice." He had left before I could respond.

I had hoped after the wedding Wynflaeth would learn to love me as she did Blythe. A few weeks before the wedding Blythe went out hunting and did not return that night. The next day my brother's body was found hanging from a noose. As angry as I was with my brother part of me died with him that day.

Wynflaeth lost the spark in her eyes, but I still had hope that one day she would learn to love me. It never happened. Every year on the anniversary of my brother's death, she would set in the garden and read a letter which I later found out was from my brother and would cry. Even then I loved her, but after five years my love had started to become hate. Hate because no matter what I did she could not love me in return. A part of me understood that it was not her fault. You cannot force love, but the rest of me over came the reasonable part.

When the girl was born, all I could see was an odd looking child. An odd looking child that had large ears like my brother and one that Wynflaeth was so ready to love when she could not love me. When Gaius asked me what I wished to do with the child that small part told me to keep her, but once again I did not want to listen. When he told me about the servant woman it was the perfect plan. However, as the child began to grow she still kept her odd looks, but there was no denying the similarities between her and her mother.

When she was four I order the woman taking care of the girl to dress her like a boy. I knew she wanted to question my orders, but she held her tongue. It was the simplest way to hide the connection between the girl and myself besides sending her away. However, by then I no longer willing to part with her. Over time, that small part of me started to care for the girl. That crooked grin and laughter somehow found a way in. It reminds me of Blythe as a child. She represents everything I have lost; both my brother and her mother. I am not willing to allow her to leave as well, even if she is the constant reminder, because she is the only thing I have left of either. That was the reason that when the woman was let go, I ordered the woman to leave the girl with me when she left. Shaking my head, I ridicule myself for such thoughts.

Turning the corner I spot the girl heading my direction. I feel the familiar anger coming to the surface, but it is mixed with a small amount of protectiveness. Two such opposite feelings should not coexist together, but yet they do. The anger takes over as it almost always does. It is easier to keep being angry than to change now.

End of Ambrose point of view for a while. You already know what happens when he finds her.

Meaning of names: Brantley: proud, Blythe: merry, joyful, Wynflaeth: beautiful and fair


	7. Thanks

ARTHUR

Merlin is looking down at his feet. I cannot help but feel worried. Will he still want to be around me? Will he be afraid of me or worse will he hate me? I am after all, the son of the man who kills his kind. How could he not see me differently? I know that I should not care what a peasant thinks of me. Father has always taught me that as a prince I am above every other class and that I should act and think like as such. Also, peasants are unable of complicated thoughts and that I should see the citizen of Camelot as a whole as important but individuals. However, Merlin is different and not just because he has magic. Not that I care for the boy. Of course not, I just like watching him make a fool out of himself. I cannot even make myself believe it.

“You’re still a prat.” A cheeky voice brings me out of my thoughts.

“What?” I don’t quite believe what I heard.

“You’re still a prat, just a royal one.” He mocks.

“And you’re an idiot.” I cannot help but smile as my concerns give way.

“Well come on then.”

“Where are we going?” Merlin sounds confused.

“You are my servant after all and there are plenty of chores for you to do there. My clothes need washed, bed changed, sock mended and I need a bath.” This is going to be fun, but be the look on Merlin’s face it seems he disagrees. All of a sudden the look on Merlin’s face changes.

“I should thank you.”

“What for?” Why should he be thanking me?

“Helping me with Lord Ambrose”

“Oh, think nothing of it.” I feel uncomfortable with his thanks.

“No, I mean it. Thank you.” He sounds so sincere.

“You’re welcome.”


	8. Goodbye

A week later

Merlin

I've never slept in such a soft bed before. Arthur ordered me to spend the night in his chambers because he wanted me to "entertain him" since this will be my last night at Camelot. We spent a few hours playing around with my magic. I was going to sleep on the floor, but Arthur said that I was "too big of a girl" and he could never allow a girl to sleep on the floor.

I laughed at that comment, but when Arthur questioned me about it, I just shook my head and tossed a pillow at his head, which had led to him retaliating. The pillow war, because as a prince, Arthur would never have a pillow fight, lasted till Arthur decided to pin me to the floor and would not allow me to get up till I surrendered. He is such a brat, but I am going to miss him. I wish I could stay in Camelot as Arthur's servant.

This has been the best week of my life, even if I had to wait on Arthur and do ridiculous chores. It's amazing what a little magic can do. I've never had anyone but mama knows about my magic before and I love having someone to share it with. Also, there is just something about Arthur. He is special and not because he is a prince. I can be myself around him. Also, even though he can stubborn and pratess , he has a good heart underneath it all. Not many people would have kept my secret. People betray each other all time. I cannot keep my eyes open any longer and even though I wish today would last forever it will not.

Arthur

Merlin is gone. He left with Lord Ambrose and his daughter a few moments ago. Amazingly, I had woken up early. I was surprised to find a weight on my shoulders. Merlin had turned during the night and his head was resting on me. Oddly enough, I had waited a few minutes before waking him. He had just smirked when I yelled about being used as a pillow and ran out the door before I could throw anything. He had come back with my breakfast.

For some reason I always feel the need to feed him. He is too skinny. My sword has to weigh more than he does. I had ordered him to try bites of my food, just in case it had been poisoned of course. Once again he just smiled before taking a bite but I was sure that I heard him mutter dollop head under his breath. Neither of us talked while we ate, unsure what to say. After breakfast, I had to ask a question that had been on my mind.

"Will you be coming back?"

"I hope so."

We both knew that he didn't answer the question.

Unfortunately, another servant had knocked on the door to tell us that it was time for Merlin to leave. We were the first, beside the servants, to be in the courtyard.

"See you around idiot."

"Bye prat."

It was right after our goodbyes that everyone else showed up.

Merlin went to open the door for Morgana and then mounted an old, small horse.

After Father and Sir Ambrose had said there farewells they left. Merlin had sent me a goofy smile which, I could not help but return. My heart feels empty. I have lost the only real friend I have ever had and most likely will never get him back.


	9. Eleven Years Later

Eleven years later

"Hurry up stupid."

I force myself to walk a little quicker even though my body is sore and tense. I stayed up almost till sunrise finishing my chores. Over the years all the original servants have left besides me. Sire Ambrose is no longer as wealthy as he once was and things have changed accordingly, but only the Ambrose household is aware of the fact. Appearances are still kept up, of course. The Ambrose servant staff is now made up of only the cook Hindi, who took over about three years ago, her son Peter who is the stable boy, her daughter who is only seven who helps with odd and ends, the gardener Luke, Henry who is Sire Ambrose manservant, and the other servant which is me. This means that only Harry and I are left to clean most of the manor along with attending our Master/ Mistress every whim and other chores. That is no easy task even for someone with magic. I only use it when I am sure I am alone. I found an old book of magic that was hidden in the back of the library about two years ago. I have learnt all I can from it. That means that most of my work is none the hard way. Also, the only time more servants are hired is if Sire Ambrose invites guests.

I quickly open the door to the dressmakers shop for Morgana, but not before almost falling. She gives me a nasty look before gracefully walking inside. The shop is full of different fabrics. I can't help but notice how worn out my clothes are next to such material. My brown pants are thin and have several patches. My blue shirt and red handkerchief are both faded. My best article of clothing is my brown hat which is just starting to fade.

On Morgana's thirteenth birthday, which means I was also thirteen because I was told that I was born a few days before Morgana, Sire Ambrose sent for me to come to his chambers. I remember being worried that I was in trouble for something even thought I could not think of anything I had done wrong. I had been surprised to find Sire Ambrose in his chair with a package in his hand. He had ordered me to take the package and open it. Inside was a new dark blue hat. He told me that my father had been a faithful servant and even help save his life once. When he was dying, he asked Sire Ambrose to try to keep his unborn child from harm.

"Being a female servant is dangerous, especially at your age. That is why you must keep your gender hidden. If you were prettier, I would marry off to a decent merchant when you got a little older, but I don't believe that will be an option. Since you will be staying here for your life and it will be best for your gender to always remain a secret. No one else besides me and Morgana knows and it must stay that way. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir" I did understand. The year before two young girls from the village had disappeared and never was found. I recall all the theories about what happened to them. The theories ranged from them running away, that they were eating by animals and that they were taken by slavers or bandits. "But what is the hat for?"

"Even though cutting your hair is easier I am allowing you to grow your hair out, but you must wear the hat all of the time, except for when you are alone in your room." He had an odd look on his face almost as if he was sad.

Ever since, on Morgana's birthday, I would return to my room to find a package with a hat inside. Each year it was different. Something else has changed as well. Sire Ambrose behavior towards me. He is still harsh towards me, but he no longer lays a hand on me even though I cannot say the same for Morgana. I still get punished, but it is usually more chores, missing a meal, or if Morgana truly tries to get me punished, I spend the night in the dungeon. Sometimes when he looks at me it's as if he is seeing someone else for a moment. The sound of a door shutting brings my attention to the front of the store where Mrs. Turner is carrying six dresses.

I still do not understand why she needs them. She has eight everyday dresses, ten evening dresses which can also be used for party dresses even though she had five party dresses. According to her none of them are good enough for her to wear during their stay in Camelot. Prince Arthur's twenty first birthday is coming up and it is being celebrated with a three week festival. There will be entertainment, tournaments and feasts. Also, at the end of each week there will be a masked ball. The Ambroses' have been invited not only to the ball, but to come and spend a month before ball at the castle. I cannot help but feel disappointed that I will not be going.

I have never been back since that one trip when I was eight. They had gone for a few weeks every summer with another servant to attend them while I ordered to stay home.

"Would you like to try them on my Lady?"

"Yes"

Mrs. Turner and Morgana go in the back room. I go over to the fabric and touch a dark blue material. It is soft and much finer material than anything, I will ever own. I glance at the price. It would take me three years pay just to have enough material to make a shirt. I like wearing pants, but sometimes I cannot help but wonder what it would be like to wear a fine dress. I would probably trip and ruin it.

"I will wrap them for you as quickly as I can with my Lady." She says as she takes the dresses and goes back into the other room.

"I suppose Crow that we have no choice but to bring you with us. After all, we cannot just have two servants with us while we travel. "

"I don't understand."

"Well, that is nothing new. You will have to come with us to Camelot. You cannot act as my maidservant while we are there of course, since father has this weird notion of trying to protect a crow such as yourself. I mean, who would want anything to do with you? You're too tall, too boney and your ears are ridicules."

I ignore the insults. I get to go back to Camelot. I fight down the smile that is trying to break onto my face. I get so see the amazing city and get away from here for the first time in eleven years. I might also get to see Arthur again. I'm not silly enough to expect him to remember me and if he does I doubt he would recognize me. If he did, he would probably have me burned at the stakes. From what I have heard he now hates magic just like his father. Whatever it was that kept him from turning me in the first time has seemed to disappear. For some reason I still want to see him. Even though I only knew him for a few short weeks the prat had become my best friend and I still cherish those memories. The memories are those of freedom and finally someone expecting me for myself. I haven't had that since.

"Here you are my Lady."

"Crow take the packages." Morgana orders as she pays for the dresses.

I carefully pile the packages in my arms and follow Morgana out of the shop.

"I need to decide what other dresses to bring. You will have to pack them and the new dresses, but make sure to be careful. Also, I need you to clean my jewelry and fetch me my dinner. You will need to have everything ready tonight because we are leaving a hour after sunrise. "

"I don't think I can carry all of these for long."

"You're the worst servant ever." Morgana sneers as she takes two of the packages.

"I don't see why father hasn't tossed you onto the street yet like the rat you are."

"I thought I was a crow." I say before I can stop myself.

"Take your pick. Both crows and rats are scums of the earth and so are you." The look on Morgana's face tells me I am going to regret my comment once we are back in her chambers.


	10. Wasted Time

Arthur

"I am almost done your highness."

I do not respond but cannot stop myself from grinding my teeth in frustration. I stood here for hours. I have more important things to do than stand here and get poked with needles, not that he has poked me but my point still stands. I could be training the knights or trying to find the wolf that is killing livestock. I could even be doing paperwork. I have a mountain of it on my desk. Instead of doing any of those things I am standing in my chambers getting fitted for new cloths for the upcoming ball. It's pointless really. I just had new clothes made three months ago, but father instead.

Balls at Camelot are always grand, but Father is making sure that this event surpasses any other. The guest list is at two hundred and twenty now and father has ordered enough food to feed three hundred easily. Father has also told me more than once that sixty of the guests are young noblewomen who are unmarried.

I'm still cannot believe that Father is doing this. I have always known that my marriage would be arranged to help make an alliance. He talked about me marrying before, but I was lucky enough for it to fall through. Father got his idea from Lord Barror, who had just attended a wedding of a couple who had met at a ball. He had told Father that the prince had been strong-headed and had refused to marry any of the Ladies the king had suggested. To solve the issue the king had made a deal with the prince that he would get to choose his bride. However prince would have to choose one of the Ladies from a three-day ball that the king had thrown for his son. The next day I was informed that there was to be a three day ball and that the purpose of the event would be to find me a wife. I did get him to give his word that the choice would be mine alone if I choose before the end of the last ball. It is not the ideal way of finding someone to spend the rest of my life with but at least I have some choice in the matter.

"I am done Sire."

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had not noticed that he had packed his equipment up.

"Oh, thank you."

"It was a pleasure Sire." The Tailor bows before leaving.

I know that it is appropriate for people to address me in such a manner, but sometimes I wish that just one person would treat me like a regular human. Gwaine and Leon do not count. They are my friends, but even with them there is a distance. Leon always faithful and follows orders. Even though Gwaine calls me princess and questions me to an extent he will follow orders even if he disagrees with me which is what a knight is supposed to do, but when it comes to non-life-threatening situations it would be nice for someone to be honest and not give in just because I'm a prince. I must be going crazy. I'm upset because people show me respect and listen to me.

I cannot help but remember a certain boy from my childhood; a skinny, dark-haired boy with a goofy grin who was not afraid to disagree with me. The one person who showed me what magic could be. I wonder what ever happened to him. For some reason my chest starts to ache as it always does when I think about those few weeks


	11. Advice Please

Hey everyone. I need help from all of you. Would you like for Arthur to find out about Merlin's true gender before or after the ball? I have idea for each choice but I not sure which one to choose and since you are the readers it should be your choice.


	12. Going Back

Whenever I thought of Camelot, I always recalled how amazing it was. However, it is even more beautiful and full of life than I recalled. The market is full of stalls and people rushing to get the best picks of the day. Everywhere you look there is activity. The castle stands strong in the background. It looks like something out of a story.

"Morgana, no weapon training in the open while we're here. Practice in your chambers and have Merlin assist you if needed." Sire Ambrose declares.

"Very well, I would not want to outdo the prince now would I?" Morgana smirks

"Oh, and Merlin" Sir Ambrose turns to look at me, "do not make any mistakes. The results will not be pleasant."

"Of course sir" The last time he had that look on his face was about a year ago. I ended up spending two weeks in the dungeons after Sir Mennor, who in known for his indigent for wine, was visiting. I was serving them dinner when I accidently knocked over Sir Mennor's glass of wine. Both Sir Ambrose and Sir Mennor face turned scarlet and it would have been almost funny if not for the punishment.

That was the longest period of time I have ever spent in the dungeons at once. My wrists were raw from the chains and my legs were weak from lack of use. If that was all it would not have been too terrible, but Morgana decided to come herself to deliver my meals. She would give me the water, however she would put the food just out of my reach. She would then try to get me to beg for it like a dog. The first week my responses were sarcastic, but by the second week I was too weak and just stay silent. Neither of these pleased Morgana. The worst part was not the lack of food, but was the lack of using magic. When I go days without using my magic it builds up and tries to escape. The more it builds up the more painful it becomes and the weaker I get. The only magic I allowed myself to do was to bring some of the food to me when Morgana had left for the day. There was no danger of her finding out. The food would have been gone by morning anyway becomes of the rats. Even though I used some magic it was too little to make much of a difference. It was tempting at times, to let my magic out while I was down there, but it was too dangerous. It was very painful and those weeks felt like an eternity.

We enter the courtyard to find the royal family waiting for us. My attention automatically goes to the man beside the king. He looks the part of a prince. His red shirt and brown pants are simple yet even from here it is easy to see that the material is very fine. His dark blond hair is framing his face, which is handsome and clean shaven. The one thing that has not changed at all is his eyes. They are still an amazing blue. It's odd how different Arthur looks yet still manages to look like the same prat I met all those years ago.

"Welcome Sir Ambrose. I hope your trip went well." King Uther states

"It was well enough Sire." Sir Ambrose replies

"I will have the servants show you to your rooms and serve you dinner. You must be tiered."

"Yes, thank you Sire."

"I am going on a hunting tomorrow and I wish for you to join me. Also, I insist that you and your daughter dine with us for dinner."

"It will be a pleasure Sire."

Uther seems pleased and turns around to head back inside. Two servants start unloading the luggage. Arthur nods politely to Morgana before he starts towards the training fields. I try not to fill disappointed at not being noticed which is silly.

"Merlin what are you waiting for. Hurry up and help carry the bags." Morgana orders

ARTHUR

I nod politely to Morgana before escaping towards the training field. I have always felt uncomfortable around Morgana. My father and Sir Ambrose have always been on good terms. I have always known that there is a chance that she could end up becoming my queen. There is nothing wrong with her. No one could deny that she is beautiful. She has a mind of her own and is not empty headed. She is also not a stranger since I've spent time in her company every summer. I could do much worse, however I cannot image her as my wife.

"Merlin what are you waiting for." The sound of that name makes me stop. I turn around to see Morgana yelling at someone. Whoever he is his back is towards me and I cannot see his face. Merlin, why does that name sound so familiar?

"Hey princess what are you doing?"

"Nothing , Gwaine are you actually on time? The world must be ending."

"Nope, you're actually late. Did the princess have trouble getting dressed this morning since he is hiding from his manservant? What is with you and servants? You cannot keep one longer than a month. "

"I was late become Father wanted me to be there to greet Sire Ambrose and Morgana."

"Oh, was that today? Anyway back on subject. What is with you and servants?"

"None of them can do the job right." I haven't been able to find a decent servant. All of them are missing something. Only good servant I've had was the idiot…

"You have George for a servant. What could he have possibly done wrong enough to cause you to avoid him?"

"He tells jokes about brass! He calls me Sire after every sentence which is really irritating. He is the most boring person I've ever met and that is saying something after dealing with some of the council members." I moan.

"Why don't you fire him like you have all the others?"

"I would expect that there is no one to take his place and he does do good work." I admit.

"Well let's not worry about that now. It's time to prove once and for all who the better swordsman is, which will be me."

"Only in your dreams Gwaine."


	13. Still A Prat

MERLIN

I despise mucking out the stables. It is one of those tasks that do not get better with experience. I have enough experience to last a lifetime. The strong odor always makes my stomach turn; maybe it is a good thing that I didn't have time to eat breakfast. After I helped the other servants unpack Morgana's belongings, I was sent to the head servant, to be assigned my duties while I am here.

Unfortunately, one of the stable boys had an accident and broke his leg earlier this morning. The spot needed to be filled; I was the unlucky person to fill it. Besides, mucking out the stables I also watered, feed and groomed my share of the horses. I just finished a few moments ago. I'm heading towards the servants' quarters to clean up before I have to help serve dinner, which is in less than an hour.

"Excuse me." a flawlessly dressed servant addresses me "Have you seen the Crown Prince recently?" His voice is composed but I can detect a hint of anxiety.

"No I'm sorry…"

"I have." A voice interrupts me.

A man steps out of the shadows.

"Sir Gwaine" the other servant nods his head respectfully. He appears hopeful.

"He was headed in the direction of the armory."

"Thank you Sir." The servant bows before almost running towards the armory.

Sir Gwaine turns and opens a door "You can come out now."

Prince Arthur steps out into the hall. "Thanks Gwaine."

"Are you hiding from your servant?" I question before I can stop myself. "

Arthur looks as if he had just noticed that I am here.

"What business is it to you?" His tone is a combination of disbelief, most likely from a servant questioning him, and haughtiness.

"No need to be hard on the boy Princess. He cannot be more than fifteen. Just look how lanky, he is." Gwaine says "It's not his fault that you're hiding from your manservant."

I can feel my face heat up. I've always been tall, thin, and clumsy. When I'm using magic I can be almost graceful, but the rest of the time I'm a disaster waiting to happen. Having a stranger point that out is embarrassing.

"I am not hiding."

"What else could you call it? Unless you're playing a game of hide and seek? " Gwiane taunts.

"Shut up Gwaine."

"Sure princess." Gwaine says before heading down the hall.

Arthur scowls at the retreating man.

"Do not speak a word of this to anyone boy."

"I'm not a child." I am an adult after all.

"I cannot believe I'm agreeing with Gwaine but you're maybe sixteen?" He looks smug

"No, I'm nineteen summers."

"I find that hard to believe. You're ganglier than a newborn colt."

"Just because you do not believe it does not make it any less true and if you will excuse me Sire I need to go.

I leave before he has time to reply. He is undeniably still a prat.

ARTHUR

I've been able to avoid my manservant for most of the day. Greg (?) has been searching all over for me and has almost found me several times. Gwaine and I are now taking the long route to my chambers.

"This is ridiculous. He cannot be that bad Arthur." Gwaine states

"You wouldn't say that if you had to be in the same room with him longer than a few minutes. The man is the definition of dull."

I hear footsteps and look around the corner. Greg (?) is hurrying down the hall looking around. I quickly duck into a room. Gwaine is chuckling softly. I'm in one of the smaller guest's chambers. It is in perfect condition even though it is not being used at the moment. I hear Gwaine's voice but cannot make out what he is saying. I hear footsteps and quickly move away from the door.

"You can come out now." Gwaine is trying to cover a laugh.

"Thanks Gwaine." I mutter

"Are you hiding from your servant?"

I snapped my head up in surprise. I cannot believe that I did not realize someone else was in the hall. I've been trained all my life to be aware of my surroundings. That someone is a boy wearing raggedy clothes looking at me in confusion.

"What business is it to you?" I'm still angry at myself for not noticing the boy earlier.

"No need to be hard on the boy Princess. He cannot be more than fifteen. Just look how lanky, he is." Gwaine says "It's not his fault that you're hiding from your manservant."

I notice the boy's face turns red at the lanky comment.

"I am not hiding." I denied

"What else could you call it? Unless you're playing a game of hide and seek? " Gwiane mocks

"Shut up Gwaine." I glare at him.

"Sure princess." Gwaine says before heading down the hall.

I can help but scowl at Gwaine. I turn my attention to the boy.

"Do not speak a word of this to anyone boy." The last thing I need is for everyone to find out that I'm avoiding a servant. If my father found out….

"I'm not a child." The boy replies, sounding annoyed.

"I cannot believe I'm agreeing with Gwaine, but you're maybe sixteen?"

"No, I'm nineteen summers." He sounds embarrassed yet angry

"I find that hard to believe. You're ganglier than a newborn colt." He is tall and ridiculously thin.

"Just because you do not believe it does not make it any less true and if you will excuse me Sire, I need to go." He makes Sire sound like an insult. He quickly turns and leaves.


	14. Saving A Prat

MERLIN

There are some people who would believe that being at a royal banquet, even as a servant would be an interesting experience but the truth is the opposite. It is just as dull waiting on the royal family as it is waiting on anyone else. Big surprise there…. not. The average dinner at the Ambrose estate last around forty minutes. However, if they have guests it usually last an hour and a half. This banquet has of course lasted longer than that, but this is ridiculous. It's been almost three bloody hours. Three hours of endless chatter and food.

The ladies conversation has been made up mostly of the last fashion styles, how amazing their children are, and basically how rich they are. The men are no better; they have discussed politics, how well their estates are doing, their lasted adventures and hunting. Morgana and Ambrose seem to be having a wonderful time. Morgana is talking to another Lady while her temporary servant, a young Woman named Gwen, is refilling her glass. I've only talked to Gwen once, but she seems really sweet and genuine.

When I arrived earlier, I found out that I would be one of the two runners. Basically if something extra is needed from the kitchen I'm the one to go get it. I've had to replace two forks, one spoon and had to get an extra plate for someone's dog. Yes, some noble woman is feeding her dog roast boar which is covered with expensive spices. Besides that I've been standing behind the servers trying not to fall asleep and feeling sick at how much food is being wasted. I've also been trying to ignore Arthur but….. Well, I've failed at it. I'm not angry at him. Sure he was a prat, but I already knew that.

I keep finding myself observing him as he interacts with the guests. Every time he and Morgana talk I feel my chest ache. I know that Ambrose and Uther are on good terms and that Morgana and Arthur have spent many summers in each other company. There is a change that he could end up marrying her. Morgana as queen is a horrific though. Also, Arthur deserves someone who will make him happy and I cannot see Morgana making him anything less than miserable.

Not to mention that Morgana has magic not that that in itself is a bad thing. How hypocritical would that be? However, Morgana likes power and will do anything to get it. I found out about her magic three years ago when I accidentally walked in on her lighting a candle with magic. Fortunately ,she didn't notice me at the door and I was able to leave without her noticing.

The King raises his right hand in a gesture of silence. "We have enjoyed twenty one years of peace and prosperity since magic has been outlawed." I feel ill at that statement. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." The king and Arthur go sit on their thrones while the guests move to their own seats. The nobles applaud and turn their attention towards a beautiful, young, woman standing towards the front of the room.

She starts singing in a beautiful foreign language which sounds somehow familiar to me. I start to feel even sleepier than I already am. I notice that everyone else has already fallen asleep. I quickly cover my ears and try to figure out what I should do. White webs start covering everything, including the guest and the royal family.

She is staring at Arthur with a determined look on her face. She pulls out a dagger and takes a few more steps towards Arthur. I notice that she is now under the chandelier. She raises her arm to throw the dagger at the sleeping prince. I focus on the chandelier and feel my eyes flash gold with magic. The chandelier falls on the woman tossing her to the ground. I uncover my ears and glance around. For a moment, nothing happens and but then people slowly start to wake up and start to pull the webs off themselves.

All our attention goes to the woman on the floor. She is no longer the beautiful Lady Helen but an old woman. Suddenly she leans forward and throws the dagger at Arthur. I know that he will not be able to move out of the dagger's path in time. I slow down time and run into the prince forcing us both to the floor. I glance up and see the dagger deeply embedded into the chair where Arthur once stood. The old woman makes a gasping sound before falling to the floor dead. I stand up and breathe a sigh of relief while running a hand through my hair, which is a habit of mine. Then I notice that everyone is staring at me, Ambrose and Morgana in disbelief, including Arthur and the king who is standing next to me.

I feel like a bug about to be squashed under Uther's gaze. What if someone noticed my use of magic?

"A debt must be repaid." I was surprised by the king's statement.

"It's not nec.."

"That will not be necessary your highness. Merlin has done nothing short of what is expected of him?" Ambrose interrupts daring me to contradict him.

"You know him." Uther turns his attention to Ambrose.

"Yes, he is one of my servants Sire."

"I insisted that you will reward Sir Ambrose for this act. What do you wish?"

Hold on. I save the prince, but Ambrose gets the reward, not that I want one, but that's not the point!

"Very well Sire. The chance to see your superior fighting style would be reward enough. Sire" Ambrose replies acting like a bootlicker.

"Very well, we shall have some sword practice together tomorrow morning and I believe a chest of gold will be appropriate." The king sounds pleased. "Also I will reward the boy."

"You don't have to."

"Don't be modest this merits something quite special. You will Prince Arthur's manservant while you're here in Camelot.

"Father" Arthur sounds almost as horrified as I feel.


	15. Manservant

Arthur

I wish Leon or Percival was here. I would almost go as far as to wish for Gwaine to be there. At least he would make things more interesting, well unless he started to go one about one of his adventure stories, which always involves a tavern. I've heard them all a thousand times. Okay, maybe I'm lucky that he is with the others. Father wants this to be a special celebration with only the finest of the nobility invited which leaves my knights out. They're probably at the tavern. I've heard people, especially members of the Counsel and other knights, refer to them as the "peasant knights."

No matter what people say they are the best of the knights. The truth is that only Percival is not a noble not that it matters. A knight should be judged by his character and skill, not his family name. ' Everyone knows that Leon is a noble, but since he befriended Percival and Gwaine, some consider him 'tainted by association. Percival came to Camelot after his village was destroyed over three years ago. He came to my attention when he saved a young woman and her son from bandits. Gwaine came to Camelot a few months after Percival. He saved my life when an assassin disguised as a knight and tried to kill me during a torment. Apparently, Gwaine had overheard the assassin's plan when he was discussing it with his partner at the tavern. He is a noble, but only the four of us know about that.

It took a while for me to talk the king into knighting them. It was only after they helped defeat a group of wyverns and help capture the sorcerer who had sent them to attack Camelot that they were knighted. Father wasn't happy about it, and still isn't, but he finally gave in.

Even though I'm in charge of all the knights and have their loyalty Leon, Percival and yes even Gwaine are different in another aspect. I know without a doubt that if they had to decide between their loyalty to the king or to me they would choose me. They see me not only as the prince, but also as Arthur.

"Are you looking forward to the ball Arthur?" I turn my attention towards the speaker. Morgana is looking at me waiting for my answer.

"It should prove to be a lavish affair." No, I'm not looking forward to being dressed in ridiculous clothes, wearing a mask, while trying to pick someone I can at least tolerate for a queen.

"It will be that certainly and I'm sure it will be delightful." Morgana declares

"I'm sure it shall" for some people anyway.

"I hope I get to dance with you. Do you remember us taking lessons together as children?"

"I remember." I was forced to take those lessons. I would have much preferred to have been training. I still would rather spend my time training with the knights then dance.

Father raises his right hand and everyone falls silent.

"We have enjoyed twenty-one years of peace and prosperity since magic has been outlawed."

I cannot help but think about all the executions I have seen over the years. Every time I see an execution I cannot help but think about my first friend and wonder if he is still alive.

"It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." I sit next to my father on my throne and turn my attention to Lady Helen. She starts to sing in a strange but beautiful language. My eyes start to close against my will. I try to fight against the exhaustion, but I cannot. All of a sudden I find myself waking up.

The whole room is covered in webs. On the floor are the chandelier and the old woman, whose son was executed the other day, dressed as Lady Helen. Unexpectedly, she flings her dagger at me. I try to move but know that I cannot move out of the route of the dagger quick enough. I feel someone tackle me to the floor.

The dagger is now rooted into the chair where I was just a second ago. The sorceress gasped and falls over dead. I finally notice who is standing beside me. It's the gangly boy from earlier. I cannot believe it.

"A debt must be repaid." My father suddenly states.

"It's not nec.." The boy begins to say.

"That will not be necessary your highness. Merlin has done nothing short of what is expected of him?" Ambrose interrupts, looking at the boy, as if daring him to disagree.

Wait, that's the name that Morgana called her servant when they first arrived. The name that sounded so familiar. I look over the boy again but pay more attention this time. Everything about him screams out that I know him. From the ridicules handkerchief tied around his neck to his deep blue eyes. I can't put my finger on it, but I know this boy somehow.

"You know him." Father asks

Ambrose attention leaves the boy and turns towards the king.

"Yes, he is one of my servants Sire."

"I insisted that you will reward Sir Ambrose for this act. What do you wish?"

I almost laugh at the look on the boy's face. He saves my life, but his master gets the reward; unfair but not surprising.

"Very well Sire. The chance to see your superior fighting style would be reward enough. Sire" Ambrose answers. Father looks pleased, but I am trying not to gag at the response.

"Very well, we shall have some sword practice together tomorrow morning and I believe a chest of gold will be appropriate." The king sounds pleased. "Also I will reward the boy."

"You don't have to." Merlin replies.

"Don't be modest this merits something quite special. You will Prince Arthur's manservant while you're here in Camelot. Father announces.

"Father" I cannot keep the horror out of my tone. By the look on Merlin's face, he feels the same way.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, all you lovely people. First off there has been a change in the plot. For the story to work I need Merlin to spend more time in Camelot so instead of them staying only two weeks before the ball it is a month. Also, to help with this problem, to celebrate Arthur’s birthday there is a three-week celebration since he will be coming of age, and a masked ball will be held at the end of each week. Moving one, plot one is the winner, but for those of you who want some angst do not fear because there will still be plenty to come. I have this story mostly plotted out in my mind and I believe I have figured out a nice balance of angst and happiness. Also, I have an idea for a reveal fic which I will start once this story is completed, that should satisfy all your anguish needs. When I first planed this story, it was only supposed to be maybe seven chapters at the most but as you can see that didn’t happen and the story is still growing. I won’t drag it out till you all fall asleep, but there are still many chapters to come. Okay enough from me. 

MERLIN  
I cannot believe this is happening. This is only my third day back in Camelot and already things are going wrong. Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I’ll tell you what nothing. It’s not even the fact that I get to serve someone as a reward for saving that someone’s life. It’s that fact that it’s Arthur. For one reason I still feel like he's my friend even if I’m not his. Also, I have magic and Arthur now hates magic despite the fact that he accepted me as a child.  
Speaking of the prat I need to wake him up. I quietly open the door and pick in. I smile at the sight before me. Arthur is asleep on his side facing towards me. His mouth is open and part of his face is hidden in his pillow. I sit his breakfast on the table.  
“Arthur it’s time to get up.” I yell  
Arthur doesn’t’ respond and just lays there. Fine, I’ll try plan number two.  
Throwing open the curtains I turn around to see Arthur pulling his covers over his head.   
“Rise and shine.” I pull the covers off of Arthur, who is now glaring at me as if I killed his hunting dog.  
“Go away”  
“Come on, you’re already late.”  
“What!” Arthur quickly sets up and jumps out of bed. His blond hair is sticky up in odd directions and he has a panicked look on his face.  
“Calm down you’re not late, well not yet anyway.”  
His face goes from panic to anger  
“Merlin, give me one good reason not to put you in the stocks.”  
“It got you up didn't it?”  
“Your right” He gets an amused look on his face.  
“I am?” I have a horrible feeling about this. “Yes, so instead of the stocks you’ll be my practice dummy for today and I do believe that the stalls need mucking.” His smile turns into a smug grin.  
I can’t keep the horrified look off my face. “But you have the knights that you can train with.” I don’t want to be hit with a heavy, sharp, object.  
“True but I've believed you've earned that privilege today. Now where is my breakfast?”

I point to the plate on the table.  
“What’ is that?”  
“Your breakfast”  
Arthur looks at the bread, apple and cheese with distaste.  
“Do you realize how much energy I’ll need to train all morning?? This will hardly last till lunch.” Arthur complains, but he picks up the plate and starts to eat.  
I grab a shirt, big surprise it’s red, and a pair of brown trousers.   
“Here” I hand them to Arthur for him to put them on.  
Arthur looks at me like I’m crazy.  
“What?”  
“You’re supposed to dress me idiot.” Of course I’m supposed to help him dress. How did that escape my mind? I do it for Morgana all the time. Also, I helped him dress when we were younger but this is different. Arthur’s not… well, he's not a woman or a boy now is he?  
“Can’t you do it yourself?” The thought of seeing Arthur without a shirt makes my face heat up.  
“Why would I when I have servants to do it for me.”  
“Dollop head.”  
“That’s not even a word.” Arthur denies  
“Yes it is.”  
“Fine then, define dollop head.”  
“In two words, Prince Arthur.”  
“Merlin I can still put you in the stocks. I’m sure I can find some nice tomatoes to throw.  
“Fine”   
Even my ears are turning red by now. I pull off his night-shirt as quickly as possible and hastily put on his new shirt.   
Luckily Arthur starts to put on his own pants. I turn away.  
“Don’t be such a girl Merlin.” I turn around to see that he is now dressed.  
“Don’t be such a prat Sire.”  
“Come on it’s time for you to play the part of a training dummy.”  
Oh joy.

ARTHUR  
Sunlight suddenly shines in my face waking me up. I quickly pull my covers over my head. I’m not a morning person. I never have been and never will be. I wonder why Gervase (?) is waking me up in such a manner. His always been so perfect, annoyingly so, but perfect.  
“Rise and Shine.” A cheerful voice orders, wait that’s not G… voice. The events from last night, come rushing back.  
“Go away.” Why did I get stuck with him for a servant?  
“Come on, you’re already late.” Merlin  
“What!” I jump out of bed. Cannot believe this I’ve never been late before.  
“Calm down you’re not late, well not yet anyway.” Merlin admits.  
My anxiety fades and is replaced by anger.  
“Merlin, give me one good reason not to put you in the stocks.” I threaten  
“It got you up didn’t it?” He looks at me innocently. However, he is fighting a smile.  
“Your right” I force down a smirk and smile instead.  
Merlin face turns wary. “I am?”  
“Yes, so instead of the stocks, you’re going to be my practice dummy for today and I do believe that the stalls need mucking out. My smile turns into a smirk.  
Merlin looks dismayed. “But you have the knights that you can train with.”  
“True but I’ve believed you’ve earned that privilege today.” I’ll get him for waking me up in such a manner. “Now where is my breakfast?”  
He points to a small plate on my table.  
“What is that?”  
“Your breakfast”   
There is hardly anything on the plate. An apple, bread and cheeses might be enough for a snack but for breakfast?  
“Do you realize how much energy I’ll need to train all morning?? This will hardly last till lunch.” I pick up the bread and start to eat. At least it’s not Gaius’s cooking. He makes the worse porridge which he insists his patients eat.  
“Here” Merlin hands me one of my favorite red shirts and a pair of brown trousers.  
Is he truly that simple?  
“What?”  
“You’re supposed to dress me idiot.” How long has he been a servant?  
“Can’t you dress yourself?” Merlin’s face is turning bright red.  
What’s wrong with him?  
“Why would I when I have servants to do it for me.”  
“Dollop head” Merlin declares  
A long forgotten memory flashes in my mind.  
“Dollop head” a young voice claims proudly “That’s not even a word.” A young me replies.  
“Is to” the boy insists “Define dollop head” younger me challenges. “In one word Arthur” My first friend says happily.   
“That’s not even a word.” I try to appear calm, but my heart is racing.  
“Yes it is.” He claims  
“Fine then, define dollop head.” Let me be right.  
“In two words, Prince Arthur” he jokes. Clam down it could be a coincidence. Yeah what’s the chance of that happening?  
“Merlin I can still put you in the stocks. I’m sure I can find some nice tomatoes to throw.” I threaten trying to sound normal.  
“Fine” he pouts  
He helps me put on my shirt. I can never do it right, not that I’ll ever admit it to anyone.  
I put on my own pants. Merlin is facing the other way.  
“Don’t be such a girl Merlin.   
“Don’t be such a prat Sire.” The time I spent with my friend comes back to me: laughter, jabs, training, and magic.  
“Come on, it’s time for you to play the part of a training dummy.  
Welcome back my secret sorcerer.


	17. Training

Merlin looks absurd. He is cumbersomely holding a circular shield that makes him look even smaller than normal and a helmet. He looks as if he would rather be in the stocks. I   
haven’t trained with anyone but my knight since Merlin’s first visit to Camelot. His visit had a strong influence, and not only on my views on magic. It started out slow, as if   
gradually the blinders were lifted from my eyes. 

I started with me noticing how the servants were actually treated. I never thought about servants. To me they were just there when I needed something. I didn't see them as individual people. However, a few days after Merlin left I saw a servant with a busted lip and bruises. It was obvious what had happened. No one seemed to notice or care. Generally I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but I couldn’t help but think that it could have been Merlin with that busted lip. It then went from there. Every time I had to make a decision I would hear a small bothersome voice, which sounded oddly like a certain idiot, giving me guidance or calling me a prat. I started to think for myself and not follow my father blindly. I’m aware of his faults, but he is my king and most importantly my father. I would not be doing this, if it was anyone but Merlin.

Apparently, even though consciously, I did not recognize Merlin at first my subconscious must have. I would not have responded to him the way I did otherwise. That is why I’m training with him. I can be completely myself around him. Even after all these years. I don’t know why, but I feel as if no time has passed. That frights me, even though I don’t want to admit it, even to myself. 

“Merlin, Ready?” I enquire 

“Would it make any difference if I said no?” He grumbles as he puts on his helmet and pulls out his sword. 

“Not really.” I admit 

I raise my sword and get ready to attack. I wonder if Merlin has improved any since we were children. He can’t be any worse surely. 

“Body… shield… body… shield,” I warn before targeting each area. 

Merlin clumsily tries to block each attack and fails. 

“Head.”

“Head? Ow,” Merlin whines as I make contact with his helmet. Well he’s not worse, but he sure has not improved any. 

“Come on Merlin. You’re not even trying!” I tease. 

“Uhhh.”

“To the left… right… left… head!” Merlin falls to the ground, whacking his helmet off. 

“I've got a tournament to win.” Not that Merlin is any challenge. 

“Can we stop now, please?” He beseeches.

“That’s just a warm up, but very well. You’re braver than you look. Most untrained people would have collapsed after the first blow.” I’m not getting any real practice in anyway, plus he looks as if he might pass out if I hit him in the head again. That’s not a factor in my decision, of course. 

“Also I believe that there are some stalls that need mucking out,” I remind him. 

“Now?” He sighs.

“No next week. Yes now,” I lace my voice with sarcasm. 

“Fine.” He heads toward the stables, but not before I hear him mumble, “Why is it always the stables?”

I smile at the comment. 

Walking over to the practice field I picture Merlin mucking out the stables. I suddenly realize that I have a powerful sorcerer mucking out my stables. I can’t hold back my laughter.

“What’s so funny princess?” Gwaine is looking at me oddly.

“Nothing Gwaine, nothing at all.”

MERLIN  
This is going to be awful. I’m holding a bulky wooden shield that weights a tonne. I have to wear a helmet that will block most of my peripheral vision and try to use a sword. Not only that, but Arthur the best swordsman in Camelot. Not that I’ll admit this. His head is large enough without me adding to it. So this can only end badly for me. It doesn’t help that the only experience I have with a weapon, besides magic, is that short time with Arthur when we were younger.   
Speaking of the prat, he is standing in front of me, looking as if he’s trying not to laugh. I must look as ridiculous as I feel. 

“Merlin. Ready?” Arthur asks.

“Would it make any difference if I said no?” Of course it wouldn’t make any difference to him. I pull out my sword already knowing his reply. 

“Not really.” He concedes.

Arthur raises his sword and gets ready to attack. I hate my life sometimes. 

“Body… shield… body… shield,” he informs and then he attacks. 

I try to block each attack but Arthur easily gets over my defences. 

“Head.”

“Head? Ow,” I feel my ears ring from the impact. 

“Come on Merlin. You’re not even trying!” Arthur taunts.

I have yet to try to turn anyone into a frog, but it’s tempting to try now. Well it would be but I would like to keep my head thank you very much. 

“Uhhh.”

“To the left… right… left… head!” I somehow find myself on the ground with my helmet beside me. I was right. This is as bad as I thought it would be. 

“I've got a tournament to win.” Arthur complains.

“Can we stop now, please?” I’m already exhausted and the ringing in my ears has not stopped.

“That’s just a warm up, but very well. You’re braver than you look. Most untrained people would have collapsed after the first blow.” Arthur admits.

I’m surprised by his response. I expected him to say no, not that I’m complaining, but I’m also taken back by the compliment. Maybe he’s not such a prat after all?

“Also I believe that there are some stalls that need mucking out.”

Okay, still a prat than. 

“Now?” I should have known not to get my hopes up. Well at least it’s better than training, not but much but still. 

“No next week. Yes now,” he states mockingly. 

“Fine,” I start towards the stables. “Why is it always the stables?”


	18. Chapter 18

MERLIN

I should be sleeping. I’m exhausted enough. After I mucked out the stables, Arthur assigned me a ridiculous amount of chores. I even used a small amount of magic for some of them. In my defense, I didn’t have much choice. I didn’t want to work all night. Instead of sleeping I’m sneaking into the library. Camelot’s library is too tempting to pass up. I want to take advantage of it as much as possible while I’m here. I quickly look for guards. There are none in site, but I still shouldn’t stay out here any longer than I have to.

“Álíesan,” the language of the Old Religion comes naturally.

The door quietly unlocks and opens. Well, that was easy. The front bookshelves contain material on history. The next seem to be medical and plant related. The farther into the library I go the older the books are. I suddenly feel myself pulled toward the end of the library. I reach out with my magic. I recognize a small amount of magic coming from that direction. I can tell that the magic isn't malevolent. I'm now walking as fast as I can without running. I wonder what it could be.

There are three long rows of books. They all look as if they might turn to dust if held. The magic is coming from the bottom left corner of the third row which is empty. Something must be there. My eyes feel warm with magic and suddenly a book appears. The hum of magic is stronger now and my hands are shaking with excitement. I carefully flip throw the contents. It’s a book of prophecies. One section has been bookmarked: The prophecy of Albion.

Interesting title.

When the balance of earth has been torn two figures shall be born. The first is a leader unlike any other bathed in the light, one destined to fix his father’s mistake and to reunite and rule all of Albion. The second is magic itself and is hidden in the shadows till the time comes to stand in the light. Magic is born to protect Albion and her king for the road to Albion is filled with danger from friends and foes alike. For without the other, neither will succeed. For one side of a coin is not complete without it’s other half. For a time will come when the One and Future King takes his place on the throne and Emrys standing by his right.

A long forgotten memory floods thrown my mind.

“It’s not fair!” I cry. “Why did they kill him? All he was trying to do was heal his son.”

“I know little bird.”

“They called him a monster because he used magic. Does… does that make me a monster?”

“Emrys never say that.” Mommy only ever calls me that if it’s important.

“You were born with a wonderful gift. People fear what they cannot understand, but no matter what they say you are not a monster.”

“Mommy, why do you call me Emrys?”

“Because you’re very special and one day everyone will see that.”

No I can’t be. I’m not Emrys. Am I? No, that's ridiculous. My memories disagree. I now remember those hazy memories of the few times mother called me that name. When I was four and mother's old friend came to visit and I accidentally turned his hair green. Then there was six and froze time to catch a plate from shattering. The last time she ever called me that name was the night before she left. I was crying begging her to take me. All she would say was, "You'll understand some day Emrys.”  
Okay, hypothetically, if I am Emrys then the Once and Future King would have to be Arthur. It could only be him in this hypothetical equation. Fix his father’s mistake would be the Great Purge. Also I wouldn’t serve another king. This is impossible, though. Arthur hates magic now, and who in their right mind would believe me to be Emrys? But… no matter how unbelievable it sounds I know that I’m Emrys and so Arthur must be the Once and Future King.   
My magic is humming as if in recognition of the truth. I always wanted a purpose for my magic and now I’ve found it.


	19. Valiant  Part  1

ARTHUR

I enjoy tournaments; being able to testing my abilities against swordsmen other than my knights. After training so long with the same opponents you learn their fighting style, both their weaknesses and strengths. Fighting against an unknown opponent is much more difficult. It's good practice. When fighting in battle you never know who you will be fighting against. I also enjoy being consumed by that rush you get when you're exhausted and forcing yourself to keep going out of sheer willpower. Yes, I enjoy tournaments, so why do I feel…. No I'm not nervous.

I have no reason to be nervous. I am Prince Arthur Pendragon, first knight of Camelot. I have been trained to kill since birth. I have no reason be nervous. I haven't lost a tournament since I was thirteen.

But you have lost before. A small voice taunts.

Most nobles do not enter their first tournament till after their fifteenth year. I was an exception to this.

Leon had taken over my training a few months after Merlin left. I had improved much under his guidance and was quickly becoming the skilled swordsman that is expected of a prince. Father's friend King Seth and his family were visiting at the time. Prince Kemp was over a year older than me and had been allowed to enter the tournament. King Seth had proudly stated even though his son was just a young man he was one of the best swordsmen he had ever seen and would win the tournament easily. Also that it was a shame that I was still just a boy and couldn't compete. The next morning I found out that I would be competing.

I had made it through the first day, but I had to fight Prince Kemp the first round of the second day. I held on for three minutes till I found myself lying on my back with a sword to my throat. Prince Kemp didn't win the tournament. He lost the next round. Even though he did not win King Seth was very pleased with his son. My father was not pleased with me. I will never forget the look of disappointment and disgust on my father's face.

After that I practiced even harder. I went to bed exhausted every night, my body bruised and sore. Leon gave me worried glances and tried to help me, but I was determined to make my father proud. A year later I was able to beat Prince Kemp easily and won the tournament. My father nodded his head at me to acknowledge my achievement. It wasn't much, but it was something.

But even though part of me wants my father's approval, that's not the problem. My people expect their future king to be the best. They deserve the best. If I lose I will be letting all of Camelot down.

"You nervous?" I had forgotten Merlin was here.

"I don't get nervous," I automatically reply.

He looks tired, as if he didn't get much sleep last night. I didn't give him that many chores did I? We had trained for a while and after that I had assigned him to clean the stables, clean my armor, sharpen my swords, do my laundry and mend the hole in my shirt…. Okay I might have over done it. It's not like he could magically do it. Well he can, but that would be very stupid of him. Surely not, even he isn't that big of an idiot

"Really? I thought everyone got nervous," Merlin insists.

I really want to tell him to shut up but I bite my tongue.

"I'm not everyone am I?"

"No, not everyone is a prat." Merlin banters.

I fight down a smile, "Is that the only insult you know?"

"No, but it describes you so well. That and dollop head."

"Idiot."

"Cabbage head."

"Buffoon."

"Dolt."

"Birdbrain."

Merlin is smiling like an idiot and I am sure I have a similar smile on my own face. Merlin ties my cape and hands me my helmet.

"Great, yeah I think you're all set."

I raise my eyebrow, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Merlin has a blank look on his face.

"My sword?"

Merlin's eyes widen. "Oh yeah. Yeah, sorry. Guess, uh, you'll be needing that."

I roll my eyes and head towards the arena. Merlin might be a powerful sorcerer, but he is definitely an idiot.


	20. Valaint part 2

My beta has not had a chance to go over this yet. Also, this is only the first half of this chapter. I"m working on Arthur's/perspective now. It will be placed under this section and not on a new page. Thanks for reading and for your paitence.

 

MERLIN

Arthur may not be nerves, well he said he wasn't but I still don't believe him, but I'm nerves enough for the both of us. I heard last year a person died. How can I protect Arthur out in the open like this, without anyone noticing, if the need arouse?

"Knights of the realm, it's a great honor to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot." Uthur states, "Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!" Uther concludes.

The crowd breaks cheers and I politely applaud. The knights exit the arena. I quickly spot Arthur among them. From here he looks the picture of confident and calm. As he heads toward the sidelines Uther stops him for a moment. Arthur nods his head in understanding

What did he say to Arthur? He doesn't seem the type of father to give a pep talk. Uther slaps Arthur on his back and heads towards the stands. Arthur quickly joins the rest of the knights. The crowd is cheering even louder than before.

Arthur and an older knight are the first chosen to fight. My heart is staring to beat faster. Calm down Merlin. Arthur will be fine. There's no reason to act like a girl, as Arthur would call it. The other knight is the first to make a move. Arthur easily blocks the attack and goes on the offense.

"Yeah, come on!" I encourage even though he can't hear me.

Arthur continues to block each attack with ease. From what I can tell the other knight is skilled. His moments are swift and assured. However, he is no match for Arthur. Arthur suddenly goes on offense. With a few impressive attacks, Arthur brings the other kinght to the ground and knocks the sword out of the knight's hand. The knight tries to go for his sword but Arthur quickly places his sword by the man's neck. " The man raises his hand in surrender and the crowd goes crazy. Heading over to meet Arthur, I can't help but feel silly for being concerned earlier.

"Congratulations," I smile.

"What? Did you doubt me?" He tone is light and mocking but his eyes are serious.

I don't hesitate. "Never" I look directly into his eyes.

He's eyes show his surprise to my response. Arthur's face become thoughtful and is now staring at me. I've never felt so many odd emotions before at the same time. I feel like I could spend a life time looking into those clear blue eyes. I feel exposed as if he can see me. Not Merlin the clumsy fool but the real me. My magic is rushing through my body stronger than it ever has before. Like it's recognizes it's reason for existing. I'm not sure how long we have been standing here but the sound of the crown cheering breaks the spell. Well not spell, but whatever that was.

"The next to compete is Knight Valiant and Knight Tolk."The announcer proclaims.

"Sometime Merlin you surprise me." Arthur admits

"Haven't figured me out yet?"

"Not yet but I will." Arthur turns around and watches the fight.

Valiant is very good. The other knight is having a time keeping up with him. He suddenly knocks the sword from Tolk's hand and wins.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword." I comment.

Valiant walks up to Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" His voice makes my skin crawl.

"Likewise," Arthur politely responses

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening." Valiant purrs before leaving with his servant behind him.

"Creep," I mutter.

Arthur snorts in agreement.


	21. Draft

I cannot believe how many stairs are between Arthur's chambers and the armory. It does help that I'm carrying Arthur's armor and sword either. How can he move yet alone fight wearing this? It weighs a ton (tonne.) I wish I could use my magic to carry my load to the armory. I can't really complain, however. Since, Arthur won the first round this morning, he's been in a good mood. Well, a good mood for Arthur anyway. I've only had one object thrown at me, and that was surprisingly a pillow. I "gently" lay down, the heavy load on the table.

"Hissss"

"Hello? Is there someone there?"

I scan the armory but I don't see anyone. The only thing that grabs my attention is a shield. The shield has three green snakes entwined with each other. I recognize it as the one Valiant used earlier today. Wait, did one of the snakes just blink?

I quickly walk over to examine the shield closer. I reach to touch one of the painted snake, but suddenly, there is a sword pointed at my chest. The sword cuts through my thing shirt and pricks my skin. I look up to find the owner of the shield looking angrily at me.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" Valiant demands

"Nope, I'm good. I, I was just... I was, erm, gathering my master's armor." I babble

Great excuse Merlin. A voice in my mind states that sounds suspiciously like a certain prat.

Valiant does not look pleased with my response. I suddenly find myself against a wall.

"I could have you arrested, boy. Do you know what the punishment is for trying to stealing from a noble? I don't think you would survive twenty lashes." He purrs.

"I didn't try to steal anything." I exclaim

"Maybe not, but no one will believe the word of a peasant over the word of a noble".

My stomach drops at his statement. I've seen this too many time in the past. I know he is right. The noble always wins and the peasant is always punished. It's how the world works.

I try onto flinch as his face comes closer to mine.

"I'm therefore going to be lenient." He mocks.

Oh, I'm in trouble. I feel my magic start to come to the surface but I push it down.

Valiant throws me to the floor., like a sack of laundry. I barely miss the table. I land on my stomach. For a few moments I can't breathe. I turn over to my right side, hoping that I'll soon get my breath back. It takes a few seconds but I start to breath normally.

"Don't think you'll get off that easily." Valiant sneers

I try to get up and run but Valiant it too fast.

I don't have time to do anything before I feel a kick to my stomach. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. Just like with Morgana, I won't give him the satisfaction by crying out. I curl myself into a ball the best I can but I'm not doing too good of a job.

The kicks keep coming. I try to keep track but soon lose track. My body is overfilled with magic that is demanding to be released. I try to focus on pushing my magic down and forget about everything else. It works somewhat but not as much as I would like. Finally, the kicking stops.

Is it over?

"Get up" Valiant orders.

I force myself off the ground but cannot hold in a short cry of pain.

Valiant looks pleased. "Get down on your knees and beg me for forgiveness."

"I won't" I rather be beaten again then beg this man for anything, yet alone for forgiveness for something I haven't done.

"You really must be stupid, boy. If you don't I'll tell the king you attacked me. Surely, you know the punishment for harming a knight."

"I do." The punishment is death. Not only that, but the knight that was "harmed" gets to chose the method of death. I have the feeling that Valiant would chose the worse method. It's what I have been avoiding my whole life. Wouldn't it be sickly ironic that I burned not because of my magic but because of this man.

I slowly get on my knees ignoring my pain this time.

"Go one then." Valiant looks like a cat that got into the cream.

"Please forgive me."

"I'm afraid that won't do. You have to mean it after all."

He wants me to give a traitor's plea. Just get it over with.

I lean forward till my forehead is touching the cold floor and place my hand behind my back.

"Forgive me for the wrong I have committed against you…. my lord."

"Very well but there is one last thing"

Valiant places his foot on my left shoulder and puts his full weight down. I me knees slip and I crash to the floor. I feel my should pop out of place and I muffle a scream.

"Let that be a lesson to you. Next time I won't be so lenient."

I hear the armory door shut but I still don't move. Everywhere hurts. I just want to lay here and not move but I still need to do something. What is it? Drat, I still have to take care of Arthur's armor and sword. He'll need it for tomorrow. I once again, force myself up and painfully walk over, to where I left Arthur's things. I pick up Arthur's sword and a rag and start to work.


End file.
